Sonny With A Chance of Directing
by channyloverPICTURE100
Summary: Mackenzie Falls Director has family problems and needs to take a break for directing. Whos the only one left to ask. "Why don't you ask my girlfriend" Chad replied. "NOOO" His cast whined. What will happen when a girl fromchuckle city directs mack falls?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Please lemme know if i should continue this story! THNX PLEASE R&R! This is chapter will basically be dialogue so it's kinda like a script**

"CHAD CHAD!" Said Trevor, Chad's co-star from Mackenzie Falls.

"What do you want, Trevor?" Chad said very annoyed because he got interrupted from a make out session with Sonny Munroe inside his dressing room.

" The director is calling in a emergency meeting." Trevor replied

"Hmm... leeme think." Chad cried.

" making out with my extremely hot girlfriend **OR..**having a stupid meeting with the director."

*Went right back to making out with Sonny**

"DUDE WANTS YOU RIGHT NOW!" Trevor said screaming on the top of his lungs.

Sonny: Pulled away**

"Chad, it's ok, ill catch up with you later ok?" Sonny said in a soft tone

"Ok, fine ill see ya later" Chad said

"OK i have a very important announcement." The director said

"My sister is in a coma right now and im goona need to stay with ehr for a little while."

"Aw... im so sorry" Chloe cried!

"The problem is, i don't have anybody to fill in for me." The director said very worried.

"Well, maybe my girlfriend can fill in." Chad replied with a bit of hope.

"NO!" His cast mates cried.

"Not the girl from Chuckle City". Devon whined.

"Well, if Sonny's the only one available, and you dont wanna loose your jobs."

"Sonny is the new director of Mackenzie Falls for a little while." the director declared

**Need at least 3 reviews! the next chapter will have mostly point of views. Sometimes im in the mood to make it kind of like a script :). OK WELL ANYWAYZ... PLEAASEEEEEEE R&R THNX! **


	2. Rehearsal

**Woah! Sorry i havent updated in so long! I totally forgot. PLEASE R&R THNX**

**NEXT DAY ON SET**

"Here she is." Trevor groaned.

"Ha-eyyyy m'lady!" Chad greeted Sonny as he kissed her.

"Ok, you guys can stop now!" Chloe cried.

*kept on kissing**

*Sonny pulled away*

" OK, guys i have a great idea, here are the scripts." Sonny cheered.

"Sonny, you know that I support you, but rubber chickens?" Chad replied.

"Really Sonny reeeeallly?" Chad said his usual line.

"Common, guys just try it" Sonny offered.

" BUTT " Portlyn complained.

**REHERSALS **

"_But Chloe, are you lying to me?" _

_"No, Mackenzie its just-"_

_"RUBBER CHICKENS!"_

_"Who are you random clown guy? CHLOE WHO IS HE TELL ME NOW"_

_"h-h-e is MY COUSIN MACKENZIE THERE I SAD IT"_

_"It's getting very windy- maybe that stupid fat clown guy caused the tension"_

_"Pancakes are falling do-" __** "OK CUT I CANT DO THIS" **_Chad confessed._  
_

"But CHAD, YOU SAID YOU WOULD" Sonny pointed out to Chad.

"But Chad, we can't go along with this!" His co-stars said.

"JUST GIVE ME ONE MORE CHANCE." Sonny begged.

"OK, FINE, but we are doing this is only for Chad b/c he really likes you" Chloe noted.

**NEXT DAY AT REHEARSALS **

_"Portlyn,i really like but I have one thing to ask you" _

_"What, Mackenzie, anything"_

_" Knock Knock?"_

_"Who's there?"_

_"Banana" _

_"Banana wh-" __**THATS IT IM NOT DOING THIS**_

"Whats it goona be, us or SONNY?" Trevor asked.

" Yeah, Chad, whats it goona be?"

"U-h-m-" Chad said as be was looking to his left and his right.

"I CHOOSE SONNY" He said as he put his arm around sonny and sonny lifted her left leg up. (A/n, Sorry, i got that from Thats so sonny had to put it in"


	3. For Me?

**OMCDC IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED IS SOO LONG! HERE IT IS! PLEASE R&R THNAKSSS**

" Choose Sonny" Chad declared.

"No- CHAD PLEASE!" Portlyn begged

" Will you guys accept Sonny?" Chad asked.

" FINE!" They all said in a group.

"Then lets get started!" Chad said

**Sonny's P.O.V**

YES! I GET MY JOB BACK. Good thing they let me take off 2 months of So Random!

"ACTION!" Sonny yelled.

"_Chloe, you belong with me no matter what happens."_

_" I love you Mackenzie!"_

_"I Love you too Chloe!"_

Oh, boy now I'm getting jealous

_"Leans in" (Mackenzie)_

_"Leans in" (Chloe)_

Chloe and Mackenzie's lips meet.

*Sonny runs off crying

UGH, I just couldnt see Chad kissing another girl, I JUST COULDNT

I ran into the Mack Falls lounge crying

Then i heard a knock.

"Come in" Sonny said with a sniffy voice.

"Sonny, what happened out there?" Chad asked

"Im sorry Chad, i really am i just couldnt see u kissing another girl!" Sonny replied

"I understand, Ya know what ill cut all the kissing scenes in the whole show out just for you!" Chad said as he tapped Sonny's nose.

"No, Chad its to much!" Sonny said with her tears forming back

"No, its not Sonny." Chad replied

"For me?" Sonny asked

"For you!" Chad replied with a huge smile

*leans in

*leans in

"CHAD YOU NEED TO GET BAKC ON SET!" Trevor screamed.

**PLEASE R&R**


	4. New Day, New script!

**Hey Guys, I haven't updated any of the stories in like FOREVER. And I relized, my writing really sucks! They have NO good dialogue and A LOT of typos! Please tell me if this is any better! Thanks Guys :) **

**Ashlyn**

**Sonny P.O.V**

Aw! Chad did all of this for ME! I sat in the Mackenzie Falls lounge crying hysterically.

"Son, Whats wrong now?" He asked me with worry in his eyes." Aw, he cared also! "No, nothing im crying because of so glad i have a great boyfriend like you who makes sacrifices for me!" I said as I pulled him into a hug.

**Chad P.O.V**

Hey, I guess CDC isn't such a bad boyfriend! ** "**Look who's the dramatic one now!" I said playfully as she jokingly slapped my arm. "Hey, lets get back too work, we got a long day AND tonight I got a special date plan for you!" I said as I took her hand and helped her up. I entered the set to the whole cast sitting down tapping their shoes. "OK GUYS WE GOT A SHOW TO DO!" I said in a team-worky happy tone. "Dude, stop trying to brighten the mood with your stupid sarcasm." Trevor barked at me.

**No P.O.V**

"Alright guys, I made the new script!" Sonny came in joyfully a few hours later. "Hey, you sure its Mack Falls material?" Chloe asked. " Uh, yup, stupid, overlly dramtic, no point, confusing, cheezy, and did i mention stuipid, and an-" Sonny went on as she got cut off from Chad. "Alright, that's enough!" Chad cried.

**Sonny P.O.V**

Ok, Sonny no more cheesy, bubbly, funny, chuckle-city, Sonny today! Didn't really understand the script i made, buuuuuuuut, it's dramatic so it will probaly work.

"ACTION!" I actually felt really cute and awesome in this chair. Sonny likey!

_"Chloe, I need to tell you something that may ruin our relationship," Mackenzie cried_

_" What is it, Mack, TELL ME WHAT IS IT, THE HORSES ARE RUNNING AWAY!" Chloe replied_

_" I-i-i- AM MOVING,BUT STAY THY STAY IN MY ARMS UNTIL SUNRISE." Mack confessed_

_"ok, Mackenzie anything for you!" Chloe said gazing at the stars in Mack's arms_

_"STOP THIS ROMANCE SESSION NOW. BEFORE I TELL MY DAD WHAT YOU REALLY DID!" Devon interrupted_

_" Here! Take Chloe!" Mack said as he pushed Chloe toward him_

_"BUT NOT MY "_

_"Bahawahahahahahahahawaaaaa" Chloe ran away crying_

"SCENE!" I said as i proudfully clapped. " Hey, you actually did pretty good for a random!" Portlyn told me and she hit me back as she walked off set. Uhmm... oww?

"Sonny pretty good!" Trevor told me also. "Maybe Chad didn't make a mistake, I never really got into my character like i did today!" Chloe told me with a big smile. Next thing i now i had my huge cheezy Sonny smile planted on my face!. Then i smiled even bigger as my boyfriend ran to me, and picked me up and spun me. "Sonny, im impressed!" He told me. " Ya now what you deserve?" He asked me. "Uhm.. no..?" I replied. " SUPER AWESOME DATE FOR M'SUPER AWESOME GIRLFRIEND!" He practically yeleld at me like Grant does. I think i saw the window crack. " Hmm, i couldnt argue with that!" I told him blushing. " See ya at 8!" He told me as he pecked me on the lips.

**Eh, any better? Review please and give me some ideas! Thanks!**


	5. BestDate EVER

**OK, so things are back on track with my schedule. Uhm, so yeah! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. Plus, this chapter may be a little short. BUT CHANNY FILED. This is DEF my fav chappy!**

**Sonny POV**

EEEEP, can't wait for my date with Chad tonight! Let me just say its very well deserved my the script i made. I sat in my dressing room stressing my brains out trying to write it! Nico and the rest of the gang barges into my while i'm doing my makeup. Yeah, im used to the barging in part. "Hey Sonny how was your first day of directing _Mackenzie Falls?" _ Nico asked me making a dramatic soap opera face. "Actually great!" I replied. "Why are you so pretty tonight?" Tawni asked me. Jus tas i opened my mouth to say thank you she says " Well, for you." Eh, forget about the thank you. "Actually TAWNI my hot, sexy, actor, boyfriend is taking me out, what are YOU doing tonight?" I ask her with a little bit of attitude. " Well, Sonny, I would be jealous if that actor WASN'T Chad Dylan Cooper!" She flaunts in my face. I just roll my eyes. The doorbell rings and i race to the door. "" I scream running into his arms. Obviously to frustrate and gross out my cast mates. Hey! It can get fun. All i hear are "EWW,YUCK, BLECH, GARBAGE ANYWHERE, HIM REALLY?" "Alright guys now if you would leave I would be able to leave. "Alright, guys lets stay here!" Grady blurges out. " GUYS GET OUTTTTT" Chad screams. Aw...gotta love Chad.

" Argh... fine" The all say together. I thought I could just mess around a little bit with the again. "Oh my, look at you Chad, so sexy standing up for me!" i say with my lips close to his ear. Then, they all leave.

**Chad POV**

So, my plan to take Sonny out is plan a picnic in this garden. Oh, how romantic am I? I figured i wanna keep it low key so i take her in my convertible. "No limo.." She asks. "Why are you upset about that..?" I say raising one eyebrow and smiling. " No, anywhere with you is fine" She says smiling. " I think that was the most cheesiest comment you ever made" I state to her. " Yeah but it was cute, c'mon, it was wasn't it?" She asks me back with her huge smile. "Fine, yes, it is!" I saying blushing. " We are heeereeeeeeee" I say pulling into the garden. Sonny's jaw dropped. " Chad, this is amazing, is that a picnic set up for us?" She asks. "Yup." I respond

**Sonny POV**

This was amazing! I can't believe Chad did this JUST for me! I see the picnic blanket laying with brownies and sandwiches. Chad takes a blanket and puts it around us. " You, ok babe?" he asks me after he sees me shivering. " I love you." I tell him still shivering but so warm from his touch. " I love you too." we both smile into each others eyes. "Promise we will NEVER let anybody tear us apart, not even an 11 year old?" I tell him.

"Yes, I promise he responds feeding a brownie to me."

.EVER.


End file.
